The Luncheon: To Spoil Anna
by Drowned In The Black Lagoon
Summary: Elsa and Anna find time to sit and unwind at lunch, spend alone time together. Romantic/slightly suggestive with deliberate 'food porn' and sensual feeding, description of slight weight gain in a cute manner. Does feature content of the two as a romantic couple, for those who wish to avoid that.


Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat in the center of a long wooden table, a delicate silver spoon clutched in hand, her gaze fixated on a piece of parchment that kept trying to roll itself back up into a cylinder - she finally had resorted to setting a heavy sugar dish on the upper left corner. This afternoon was a rare one in that she was not out supervising some addition to the kingdom outside the castle walls or being forced to grab a quick meal between meetings with dignitaries or tradesfolk. She enjoyed the chance to dine in a more leisurely fashion without being concerned for time or rushing about: she was a light eater as a general rule but she did like to savor her food. At hand that day was a small plate with a bunch of lush wine-purple grapes, a few slices of cheese and a chilled dish of berries and cream. As she pursued the document before her, slender fingers would select a small morsel and deliver it to her lips deliberately and slowly, to be enjoyed.

She glanced down the table after a moment, noting the empty space and waiting charger plate and goblet set there: late again. The kitchen staff would be just out of sight and waiting as well - her younger sister had not quite yet mastered punctual timing, but Elsa could not stay cross with her for too long after their recent reunion and the years of minimal contact which preceded it. The heavy clock on the wall began to chime - quarter past the hour, and the tiny wooden figure inside rolled out on its' small platform, horn raised to carved mouth. As the last chime faded away footsteps sounded in the hall outside and Elsa grinned to herself quietly. The footsteps ceased their fast pace and slowed to a leisurely stroll, and then Anna herself appeared, casually walking in as if unconcerned and perfectly on time. She was clad in a woolen cloak over her more formal dress of purple and light blue, snowflakes still clinging to the fabric of her hood and strands of her red hair.

"Sister". Elsa rose, inclined her head gently, a small grin playing on dark-colored lips. Her pale cheeks had slightest tinge of color to them. "I am glad to see you've arrived: had a pleasant morning, I hope, and productive? You are...well, a little late, but it is forgivable this time. No harm done." The taller woman smiled at Anna fondly, and gestured for her to come and sit at her side. The redhead flushed and waved, taking time to remove her cloak and hang it on a coat rack in the corner before hurriedly coming to the table.

"I'm so so sorry I was late Your Highn-um, Elsa", the younger lass stammered, catching herself: her older sister had requested after the first few times that Anna didn't have to address her so formally, but she still caught herself doing it now and again. "It was just that I lost track of time and there were all these bunnies out in the woods and I was excited and then I figured I'd have time to go collect some flowers for you and then I was late". As she finished that outpouring, Anna smiled bashfully and sank down into her chair. "Oh, you had to start eating without me..."

"That is all right, Anna, you are here now and that is what matters", the Queen reassured her sister as she gestured lightly to alert the kitchen workers they could at last set about their tasks. The staff waiting by the connecting kitchen door immediately sprang into action, and within seconds several plates were set before the redhead: an empty one for her to fill with her choice of foods, a platter of roasted corn ears still in husks, a roasted goose with wine sauce, a selection of fresh fruits with pitcher of cream, and several small dessert tarts and mini-pies. Anna's eyes widened and she giggled, her stomach rumbling audibly, but she slowed herself: she was a princess after all and her older sister was watching, so she'd have to handle herself with dignity and decorum no matter how hungry she was. Wouldn't be at all befitting her station to just grab hunks of food to cram into her mouth or stick her face wholesale into the fruit platter.

She settled instead for selecting some choice morsels for her own plate, and waved over some wine for her empty goblet. She began to nibble a strawberry, and sawed off several chunks of the roast goose, piling them high before her. Elsa found herself increasingly distracted from her reading: eyes would dart over to her younger sibling enjoying the repast before her. The elder sister bit her lip and slowly shook her head - don't stare, she told herself. No matter how cutely Anna might crinkle her nose in thought, or the way her chest moved when she shifted in her seat. You can't let her see, or the servants either, she told herself. The queen found she was clenching her fist and forced herself to relax and breathe deeply. Conceal, she thought a little bitterly, and nearly chuckled aloud.

So many years only glimpsing her sister at meal times or lessons before being isolated again, and now she could see Anna again any time - but she couldn't show how she truly felt for the younger girl still, lest she spectacularly ruin their relationship in a whole new way. It was wrong clearly to want to kiss the girl full on the lips, or invite her back to her bedchambers at night and see what happened next. Doubtless such fancies were just a product of being isolated from the girl for so long in any meaningful way and they would pass. They had to pass. Elsa wasn't sure she could handle hiding her desires for her younger sister much longer.

Anna was mostly oblivious to the glances Elsa kept darting her way, as she was enjoying her food to the fullest possible extent. She did try and pace herself and keep some dignity about her, but everything was so delicious and tempting. She had soon polished off three platefuls of goodies and received two refills of wine as well as a goblet of water to wash down some of the richer tidbits. She covered her lips to stifle a small burp and glanced around, her cheeks flushing red - but her sister seemed not to have noticed. She groaned and leaned back in her chair, thin stomach feeling rather stuffed: but still the food arrayed before her looked so good. No, she scolded herself, no more. Her dress felt a little uncomfortably tight over her midsection - she'd need to control her appetite better in future, and go out and run off some food once it had settled a bit.

As she ate, she could not help but be aware of Elsa's proximity to her: a mere two seats away. Anna could hear her breathing, her occasional exclamations over something she read muttered in a low tone. She could have reached out and touched her sister's arm, if she so dared. Such closeness almost felt dangerous to her, wild and unaccountably nerve-wracking, after the years of isolation from her older sibling where they barely spoke. The princess was still getting used to such and was afraid to be overly demonstrative: she didn't want to spook Elsa by hugging her too much or getting in her personal space. What she feared most was startling her beautiful older sister back into seclusion: coming forward too strong and Elsa withdrawing, darting away as a lovely doe had one day while Anna was out in the woods, fleeing at her inadvertently noisy approach.

All the same, the feelings she had for sister had only intensified with new exposure to her on a daily basis. She knew Elsa loved her and they'd never be apart again, their bond reinforced by Anna sacrificing herself basically in order for her sister to be safe. But to her bemusement and slight horror, she was finding it was more than love for the sister she had been without for years and more than love for a friend she could tell anything. She found herself imagining what it would be like to kiss Elsa, run hands through her hair, or wake up in her arms - but no, she had to stop right there. Elsa was her older sister. Such feelings were...well, wrong. Poisonous, even, if she acted on them. It was wrong to want to touch the Queen's bare skin, to hear her...well, moan.

Anna gulped nervously and stole a glance at her sister, forcing herself to stop. She choked down a piece of fruit and sawed at her meat. Stop that right now, she scolded herself. Elsa is already skittish enough and you...well, telling her you want to be with her romantically? Bad idea, Anna, for so many reasons. The freckled girl sighed and went back to her food, sipped at her wine. She would just hide it and be grateful for what Elsa gave her and any time together. Having the older girl back in her life should be enough for her - she'd give up these foolish passing fancies: wanting that was inappropriate of her regardless of how strongly she loved her big sister.

As the two women continued to eat and most of the food was concentrated down to a few central platters, the castle staff took dirty dishes and departed, leaving plate of berries and cream for Elsa, the bottle of wine, and Anna's plate heaped high with items she had chosen. They faded into the service entrance to the kitchen silently and the sisters were alone. Anna toyed nervously with her fork as Elsa seemed oblivious to her, for the time being, with her paperwork. At last Anna cleared her throat to speak up and break the spiraling silence. "So, Elsa...um. How were your meetings today?".

As she asked this query, the redhead steeled her courage and stood up from her chair, scooted into the empty one next to the Queen. Elsa looked a little surprised at the interruption, but smiled gracefully and turned towards Anna, beginning to speak of trade meetings and ships bringing cloth and woods and mercantile items for the town. The younger sister meanwhile barely heard her: she was paying close attention, but it seemed all she could focus on were Elsa's lips, dark and inviting, or the way her eyes sparkled, or the loose strands of silvery hair stuck to her soft, pale cheeks. Her heart was pounding and she twisted her hands nervously in lap. The princess forced herself to focus on what her older sister was saying with some effort.

"...and ice hauling and production profit has tripled thanks to your friend Kristoff and that rather excitable reindeer of his. Really, the local trade is doing quite well. Perhaps I can ease off day to day oversight with the local guild leaders since all is running smoothly. I wish the trade with other kingdoms was going as well: Corona is rather desperately behind in their shipments of ceramic tiles while our export of cured salmon is ready to go, and I can't even begin to guess what is going on with the islands of Skagos, our last ship there should have reached port weeks ago yet no word from them, and they were counted upon for a shipment of spices and ancient scrolls a maester there had from the libraries of Oldtown..."

Anna nodded along, listening, and making a small grimace at Kristoff's name. He was a good friend and she owed him a lot for helping her out through tough situations, she enjoyed seeing him and his competitive nature and penchant for mischief that surfaced for times - it was good to have someone to visit outside the castle. But her kissing him, thinking maybe it was romance...such had been a mistake. She didn't like to lead him on especially as she respected the solid, dependable ice harvester, so she had just told him flat out she didn't know what she wanted. It had hurt him a little she knew, but things had remained civil and friendly between them, so she was hoping all would continue to work out for the best. Of course she hadn't told Kristoff the real reason she wasn't interested after their initial (nearly accidental) 'fling' was that she thought she was likely only romantically inclined towards women and that she was most smitten with her icy older sister, the Queen...

"...and so import of edible goods, including those chocolates and cheeses you like so much, are up well within acceptable range of delivery and cost. Overall things are running smoothly, at last - a few spots of less optimal performance but I shall see to it that they improve." Her tone for that last pronouncement was a bit severe, possibly threatening, but then Elsa turned and grinned a bit shyly at her younger sister. Having finished narrating the events of her day, the Queen relaxed some and stretched her arms, rotated her neck carefully. Anna smiled in response, and popped a few morsels into her mouth as Elsa slowly savored a few spoonfuls of the creamy yogurt-and-berry mixture before her. The redhead tried not to stare overlong at her beautiful older sibling and instead applied herself to the morsels she had left, her resolve to temper her appetite forgotten even as her tummy felt slightly tight and over-filled, puffed out gently before her.

"So, Anna..", Elsa's voice broke her reverie gently and she looked up, a bit startled, cheeks full with some bread and honey she had been in the process of chewing. She gulped the food down hastily, trying to regain the appearance of decorum and calmness.

"Yes, my Que-sorry, sorry, Elsa..?". The princess flushed once more, cheeks red - she had to stop doing that and get used to the more informal form of address. "What is it...?"

"Oh, nothing bad little sister, don't worry...", the silver-haired lass reassured her with a small grin. "I just was going to observe that I am pleased to see you enjoying yourself lately, and the chance to spend more time with you. It has been quite...mm, refreshing." Elsa grinned softly as spoke those words, seemed a little nervous: her slender hands working, squeezing each other. "And I see today you've got, well...quite an appetite? It pleases me to see you indulging, if I may be so bold as to say that."

With those words, seemingly being unaware she meant to do so, the older woman scooted her chair closer to that of her younger sister and a slender hand stole out, then rested on Anna's slightly protruding tummy. Elsa stroked her sister's belly softly and met her eyes, a shy but warm grin on her darkened lips. Meanwhile, it felt to Anna as if her throat had been coated with sand and her limbs felt as if they had turned to stone. Her head swam in dazed confusion, though the sensation was not entirely unpleasant. Elsa...was touching her? Was this really happening?

"Elsa...", Anna got out, then her voice trailed off. Her blue eyes were wide, lips slightly parted. What would she say..? If she protested then her big sister might cease touching her, but this was vastly unexpected and new: she felt as if she had slipped off the edge of a familiar swimming pond and was suspended over vast open water, dark and deep. She met the Queen's eyes and smiled shyly, tentatively, and pushed her stomach gently against Elsa's hand. At that, her older sibling softly squeezed the slightly rounded swell of Anna's tummy, long fingers stroking at the edges.

"You are very beautiful, Anna...and soft. I apologize if I've remained distant from you even after we've been spending more time together. I've been struggling with, well - feelings. Unsure how to proceed around you. I've not wanted to endanger us becoming friendly once more." As she spoke, Elsa's arm lightly was looped around her sister's waist in an intimate manner, and her other hand went to the redhead's soft belly. "But, I see now - I think - you like this attention, don't you, little sister...?"

Anna gulped nervously, her rounded cheeks flushed bright red. She delicately squirmed in her Queen's embrace, stuck her tummy out a bit more. Her heart felt as if it was going to jump into her throat, and she was squirming like a fish being hauled from a icy lake. Breathe in, she thought, breathe out. Answer Elsa: she was waiting, she told herself.

"I...yes. I love it, Elsa." Her clear eyes met those of her sister for a few heartbeats, and then she couldn't resist: it was like a strong yank forward, the urge grabbed her, and she was kissing her older sister full on the lips as she'd dreamed of doing for the past few weeks. The older lass seemed surprised at first, but then she was kissing Anna back, thinner lips firmly tasting the redhead's soft mouth, one slender hand going to the back of the girl's head to cradle it.

Anna could feel her older sister breathing excitedly in hot little bursts, feel the firmness of her teeth. Tentatively she eased her tongue into the Queen's mouth, exploring with it - as she did so, Elsa moaned softly in response and one hand firmly pressed on the younger woman's stomach, squeezing at the soft flesh. Anna's hand went to Elsa's chest, between her breasts, and lingered there to feel her heart beating as she deepened the kiss. It seemed an eternity that she spent tasting and kissing her older sister. It was more intense than she had ever imagined it would be, more satisfying.

When at last the sisters separated, Anna grinned shyly and licked her lips. Elsa merely tilted her head the slightest amount and regarded the younger girl, a gentle grin playing at her features. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, reflecting the dim light of the dining room in small crystalline bursts like tiny snowflakes. Her arm lightly went to loop around her sister's shoulders, other hand remaining at rest on her slightly rounded tummy, thumb gently stroking.

"I...well. That was new. Are you trying to melt me, little sister...?". Elsa chuckled softly, uncharacteristically flustered, and her icy cheeks colored red the smallest amount as she looked to the younger girl squirming softly in her seat.

"I suppose you should know that I'd been...wanting to. Kiss you, I mean. For some time now. But it seems I was never going to be bold enough to do it without...um, a push. I suppose. You pushing me forward, Anna. Being brave enough, wanting me enough. I was frightened you see, of if you'd...take it badly, or push me away. I am very glad that is not the case."

At the words Elsa spoke of having wanted to kiss her, Anna's smile just brightened and spread. Her cheeks felt as if they were burning up and she knew she likely looked like a total loon, with that grin plastered on her face, but she didn't care. This was really happening. Her older sister accepted her, and had actually _liked_ it when they had intimate contact. Her head felt like it was swimming: take it slow, she told herself: don't push. She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat, then softly deliberately bumped Elsa's leg with her own knee.

"So. Um. Yeah - well. I'll kiss you anytime you like, Elsa", the redhead declared with a shy smile on her face. "I like it too, you see. A lot. And anything - I mean, not anything anything, but maybe, sometime...we'll do more? Than kissing. But when you want, not now." With that, she seemed to sense she was babbling and flushed red anew as she quieted. She just gazed at the silvery-haired woman sitting next to her, biting her lower lip softly. An idea occurred to her then seemingly out of thin air, and Anna tugged her plate over. There was still a decent amount of food left from the large pile she had selected mid-meal.

"Would you...well, you said you liked watching me indulge. Do you want to feed me, Elsa...?".

At those words, the Queen's eyes widened slightly and her grin spread, revealing straight white teeth, and she chuckled softly to herself. She looked from the plate, still abundant with foodstuffs her sister had chosen, to Anna's face and her softly swollen midsection.

"You know, dear little sister, I'd love that. Do sit still for me, yes...? And we'll spoil you plenty."

Anna nodded eagerly, and folded hands in her lap, adjusting herself. Her tummy was still rather full and she was pleasantly aware of the swollen feel of her flesh resting on lap. This all was new to her, but her big sister it seemed liked seeing her in this state, or the idea of her being spoiled and giving in to temptation of food. Her cheeks were red as she watched the Queen closely.

Elsa selected first a few grapes, and some slices of cured meat. A single word ('please'), and her younger sister opened her mouth wide - and then the elder lass was popping morsels into her mouth with free hand, the other resting flat on Anna's soft belly. Her flesh was warm and giving, the Queen found anew, and delightful to touch even through her clothing. When Elsa pressed a bit on her sister's full tummy, the girl would squirm ever so slightly and blush, or lightly moan. Elsa grinned at these reactions, of having that effect on her beloved sister.

Morsel by morsel, Anna ate from Elsa's hand till her plate was bare save for a single item: a lush red strawberry, dipped in chocolate. The younger redhead was leaning back in her seat, limbs slightly asprawl. Her tummy felt very full, but pleasantly so - soft curve poked well out from her usual slender frame. She knew she'd be back to normal soon, but wasn't used to eating so much or feeling so - well, bloated. Her thin hands cupped her stomach, eyes half closed, till a gentle poke from her older sister roused her from her reverie. Elsa was very close now, the strawberry in her hand, and a smile on her dark lips. Anna sheepishly bit her lip again, and eyes widened at seeing what her sister held.

"Oh, Elsa...I don't know. I feel so full now. Don't know that I have room enough...don't want to make your little sister burst, do you...?". The redhead giggled softly, watching Elsa closely, her hands rested on her normally flat belly. "I don't know if can manage another bite...".

"Oh, come, dear." The Queen smiled at her younger sibling. "I'll help you, you do want to clean your plate, yes? And I know you love strawberries." With those words, Elsa deftly removed the small green leaves from the top of the strawberry and popped the chocolate-coated fruit into her mouth, pushing it out with her tongue, so most protruded from her lips. She leaned in close to Anna, smiling, the succulent fruit begging to be grabbed from her mouth. Anna cleared her throat nervously and stared at her sister, fascinated. Her throat felt dry anew and she wriggled gently, then shrugged and leaned in.

A series of small nibbles at the tip of the moist fruit brought the taste of silky chocolate and sticky seeds into her mouth. It was delicious - another bite gave her a gush of juicy fruit that slid down her tongue. Elsa's face was closer now. A few more bites would do it, and her sister's hands now were on her belly again, pressing and softly squeezing at her tender flesh. Anna sucked the strawberry into her mouth, chewing it eagerly even as she kissed Elsa passionately. The smears of chocolate on her lips and sticky tidbits of the red fruit merely enhanced the taste of her sister's mouth. Now Elsa was kissing her back just as firmly, and the blonde's tongue was making its' way into Anna's mouth. It was cold and slender, but the icy tingle it brought was not at all unpleasant.

Once more the two gradually disentangled from their kiss, and then Elsa was rising. She held Anna's hands in hers as she did, and the younger redhead had no choice but to slowly rise as well despite the fullness of her stomach. She glanced down once standing and felt a small surge of embarrassment at the size of her tummy, how it stuck out. Definitely going to need a bout of intensive skating or a hard run through the woods, she chided herself. The attention had been nice, she had to admit: the luxury of over-indulging, even, had been nice as well. But this was not something she could give in and do on a regular basis. Her run of thoughts was silenced, however, when her older sister gently cupped her cheek and once more laid a hand on her full belly.

"Now, Anna. I think - well, will you come back with me? To my chambers. I have no further matters requiring attention this day of an official sort, and I think you and I should...have a meeting. A private one." A small mischievous grin played at Elsa's lips as she said that, and she gently pressed on her sister's over-full belly, eliciting the desired shy moan of pleasure she had sought. "Important business to go over, between just the two of us. Matters that will have great impact going forward. So, what do you say, my sweet sister..?".

The Queen was usually sure of herself, confident - but now Anna noticed the nervousness lurking at the edges of her voice. This was difficult for her sister, she knew. To initiate this even though they both wanted more, to see where this would take their relationship. She placed her hand over Elsa's on her sensitive tummy and squeezed it, petted her fingers, a easy grin on her lips.

"Lead away, big sister - I'm yours for the afternoon, or as long as you'd like. Let's go get that...meeting...started."

The heavy old clock chimed in the dining hall and the snow fell silently outside as Elsa led Anna down the corridor, merely clasping her hand while they were in public view, as the sisters were often to be seen doing. The wooden doors to the Queen's chambers came into sight at last: they were heavy and thick but well-balanced, and so they silently closed behind the two as Anna pulled her sister inside eagerly. Once alone and set in earnest to their business, the sisters found they had much new to share with each other indeed. Such meetings would definitely have to increase in regularity as time and duty allowed, both Anna and Elsa were in agreement upon that point.


End file.
